With the popularization of the Internet and modification of location information related laws, location based service (LBS) related industries are activated. As one of location based services, a vehicle navigation service which measures a current location of a vehicle or guides a route to a destination is also rapidly activated.
To judge the negligence in an accident occurring when a vehicle stops or runs, objective data is needed in many cases. Accordingly, a vehicle black box capable of providing the objective data is used. However, a conventional vehicle black box provides only simple and superficial information about a vehicle state and cannot effectively meet the demands of users.